Service providers can deliver a rich set of business and consumer services over increasingly large and complex networks, but these networks should be reliable and performing optimally, as any degradation in the health of the network directly affects all their services, potentially creating subscriber churn and loss of revenue due to poor end user experience. The health of the network can also directly affect operating costs, since business applications depend on the network. Thus, the health of the network ranks as a vital priority for network operators. Growth and change can pose a significant challenge to network operators and service providers, particularly when changes in equipment, configurations, or applications can affect the overall health of a network. As network architectures continue to evolve and networks continue to expand, monitoring the health of networks also continues to become an increasingly complex task.